


Broken Promise

by ChocolateStarfish



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Deepthroating, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-07 11:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12232125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateStarfish/pseuds/ChocolateStarfish
Summary: Yuri doesn't want his first time to be with some perverted sponsor. It's not as easy as expected to convince Victor to take his virginity.





	Broken Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boychik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boychik/gifts).



On the way back from the hospital Yuri went silently through his options. His grandfather’s illness had gotten so much worse this year that an expensive operation and even more expensive treatments were needed. Yuri had been the breadwinner in his family for years but now he wasn’t sure what to do. No that wasn’t correct. He knew what he needed to do. He just wasn’t sure if he could do it. He was 14 now and therefore almost old enough to move up to senior level competition. Once he moved up he could get more lucrative sponsors but those sponsors… well that was the problem. He wasn’t sure he could do the things they would want but he never let anything stop him. He would simply have to practice and the best person to help him was clearly Victor. He was too young to live on his own so he stayed at Yakov’s apartment most of the time. Unlike him Victor did have his own place but the older skater often stayed at their trainer’s place anyway. Yuri had walked in on Victor blowing Yakov a couple of times but that wasn’t anything unusual. Victor slept with anyone who looked at him be it trainers or judges or sponsors. Which was why he was the perfect choice to show Yuri what to do and what it was like. Yuri was a virgin and he didn’t really know any boys his age he could sleep with but Victor was beautiful and pretty cool and talented all of which made him perfect for this. 

After dinner Yakov went to argue on the phone with his ex-wife so Yuri used his chance to make a move on Victor. He only had boxers and a t-shirt on anyway so he pulled his t-shirt over his head and flopped into Victor’s lap. “Teach me!” he demanded. “Teach me how to satisfy sponsors.”

Victor looked shocked but recovered after a moment. He tilted his head so his bangs moved in that cute way that always made Yuri feel tingly. “What’s up with that, Yura? You know I can’t do that.”

“Why the fuck not?” Yuri demanded. “Just fuck me! I don’t want some ugly sponsor to be my first.”

Victor gently pushed him back by the shoulders. “You’re fourteen, Yuri. You shouldn’t even think about sponsors for another couple of years if at all.”

“I’m not a kid,” Yuri grumbled but Victor was already gone. He huffed. He hadn’t expected Victor to refuse him. What did it matter if he was fourteen? He needed the money or his grandfather would die surely Victor could see that he had no choice besides it couldn’t be that difficult. Victor spread his legs several times a week for Yakov and a bunch of other older men so clearly it couldn’t be that much of a deal. If Victor wouldn’t fuck him he would just have to convince him. Yuri nodded to himself. He’d get Victor drunk and relaxed and then ask him again. If he sucked Victor’s dick Victor would surely see that he was serious and fuck him. 

Two days later the blond skater got his chance. He’d stolen a couple bottles of vodka and now they were alone because Yakov had to leave suddenly after Georgi phoned him in a panic. Victor sat in the living room and listened to music but when Yuri handed him a glass full of vodka he knocked it back without hesitation or paying attention. Yuri grinned and refilled the glass. After half the bottle was gone Victor finally looked at him. “Yura? Can I help you.”

“You can fuck me,” Yuri demanded again. He flopped into Victor’s lap and put his hands on Victor’s strong shoulders. He licked his lips seductively. “Show me how to suck cock.”

Victor’s cheeks were pink from the drink and his blue eyes and silver hair looked so good with his pink cheeks. Yuri felt himself get hard. He didn’t look forwards to spreading his legs for nasty old sponsors but it wouldn’t be half bad to get fucked by Victor. “You don’t know what you ask,” Victor warned. 

If Yuri had been less stubborn the note of warning in Victor’s voice and the momentary expression of bleak resignation on Victor’s face would have convinced him to give up but Yuri never gave up when he wanted something. He leaned in and kissed Victor and pressed his slender pale body against Victor. The older skater tasted of vodka and adulthood and victory and Yuri grinned in triumph when Victor finally kissed back. Victor’s hands were rough on his lithe body but he didn’t complain. He could take a pinch or two and the rough drag of palms over his sensitive skin wasn’t all bad and he knew that some sponsors liked to be rough he’d seen the bruises on Victor’s body often enough. “Show me how to suck cock!” the fourteen-year-old blond demanded again. 

“Yura, are you sure? I won’t ask again.” There was a musical quality to Victor’s voice that was only present when he’d consumed alcohol.

“Just do it already, you old idiot!” Yuri demanded. 

In reply Victor dug his fingers into Yuri’s hair and pulled him into a rough kiss. Teeth sank into Yuri’s lip and he gasped but he didn’t get much time to get used to it because Victor’s hands were all over his body. His small round ass was fondled and his hard little cock was groped and soon Yuri found himself naked on his back on Yakov’s couch. Victor shook his jeans off like a dog and Yuri gasped in shock he hadn’t known Victor’s cock was that big when aroused! He’d seen Victor naked a couple of times after practice when they’d changed together but he hadn’t realized it could grow that much from arousal and suddenly he wasn’t at all sure he’d be able to take that. How would that ever fit into his slender body? He didn’t get much time to think about it because Victor turned him around so his head hung down and his legs were up against the back of the couch. The tip of Victor’s big cock bumped against his lips and Yuri opened his mouth to take it in. This was what he’d wanted, wasn’t it? He’d asked Victor to show him how to suck cock.

Victor shoved his cock deep into Yuri’s mouth and Yuri choked. It was so big! He gagged and pushed at Victor’s thighs but he was helpless and trapped in this position and could only gag as Victor’s cock slid deeper into his mouth and finally down his throat. Green eyes wide in shock Yuri pushed against Victor’s hips but in vain. Victor fucked his throat with deep slow thrusts and nothing Yuri did could speed him up or slow him down or make him stop. Tears gathered in the corners of Yuri’s large eyes but he stubbornly kept them back. He wanted this. He needed to learn. Some asshole sponsor wouldn’t care about his comfort either so this was good practice. When he couldn’t take it a moment longer Victor finally pulled out and Yuri gasped for breath and gagged. 

“It’s easier when you relax,” Victor told him and brushed a strand of hair out of Yuri’s eyes. “It gets easier with time I promise.”

Yuri nodded and opened his mouth again. He needed to learn and at least Victor’s cock wasn’t nasty or anything. This time he tried to relax. He tried not to struggle. Tried to stay calm as Victor’s huge cock slid in and out of his pink little mouth and finally shoved down his throat. Every snap of Victor’s hips tasted of humiliation and defeat but Yuri held on and took it without complaint. Yuri’s pale throat was stuffed full of cock and his rude mouth was stretched around Victor’s huge cock until Yuri couldn’t even remember why he needed to do this. Victor suddenly pulled back and Yuri breathed in deep. That hadn’t been so bad. He was sure he could do that for sponsors and earn enough money to save his grandfather. 

“Get on your hands and knees it’s easiest that way,” Victor advised him. 

Yuri blinked in confusion for a moment but then he realised. He’d asked Victor to fuck him and Victor was going to do just that. For a second his limbs wouldn’t obey him but then he overcame his confusion and did as he was told. He turned around on the couch and got on his hands and knees and spread his legs wide to offer his tight little virgin ass to Victor. Victor poured a quantity of cold lube down the crack of his ass and Yuri shivered. He could do this he told himself. Just a bit more. Perhaps he could even like it Victor was a hot star after all and he’d admired him for years. The blunt tip of Victor’s big cock rubbed between his ass cheeks and Yuri shivered. A flash of fear went through him but he stubbornly persisted. He wouldn’t give up. He would do this. He could do this. He would save his grandfather and learn how to take a cock up his tight ass. 

Victor pushed into him slow and steady at a relentless pace. Yuri shivered and clenched his fists but he didn’t move or struggle. It was his idea and he’d see this through even if it hurt. His ass burned from the stretch of it but it wasn’t as bad as he’d feared. He’d hurt worse after some bad falls during practice. He could take this. If only Victor would be fully sheathed already. Why did the older man need to have such a big cock? Victor was murmuring reassuring words but Yuri barely listened. Green eyes squeezed tight shut he tried to relax but only his pride kept him still as his virgin ass was spread wide open and invaded inch by inch. Then Victor’s gigantic cock was finally fully inside and Yuri breathed a sigh of relief. He couldn’t have taken another inch. He wasn’t quite sure he could take even this much and that was even before Victor moved again. At a maddeningly slow pace Victor pulled back out until only the thick head remained inside and then pushed back in. Yuri cried out half in pain half in pleasure and Victor seemed to take that as encouragement. Slow and deep was every one of Victor’s thrusts and all Yuri could do was kneel there and take it as Victor’s cock pounded into him. Hard and thick and hot was Victor’s cock inside him and Yuri wondered if he’d have to skip morning practice he was already sore. Victor reached around and fondled Yuri’s small cock and Yuri gasped. He was hard and it only took a few strokes before he came all over Victor’s hand so easy that it was embarrassing. Victor pulled out and turned him around and made Yuri lick his own come off Victor’s hand. Green eyes defiantly locked on blue eyes as Yuri used his pink little tongue to clean up Victor’s hand. He was sure his cheeks must be bright pink but he understood the motive. Sponsors would go nuts for this he was sure it was a good trick that Victor taught him. 

“I need another drink,” Victor muttered and turned away for a moment. Yuri used the chance to recover his senses a bit. Victor was still hard and the tense line of Victor’s back made it clear that Victor wouldn’t go easy on him. Victor would show him exactly how sponsors would use and abuse him and take him without care. 

Yuri lay back and spread his legs. Victor drank straight from the bottle and when the bottle was empty he returned to the couch and knelt between Yuri’s spread legs. He grabbed Yuri’s knees and pushed them up to his shoulders which practically folded Yuri double. Then he slammed into Yuri’s already fucked ass with a rough thrusts. Yuri bit his lips to keep silent. This hurt a lot more than it had earlier but he knew he needed to learn to endure this. He could get through this. He could. He squeezed his eyes shut and endured it as Victor fucked him brutally hard with deep rough thrusts. Each thrust went incredibly deep and Yuri was seriously worried that he might not be able to skate tomorrow but when he opened his eyes Victor looked so sad that he reached up and brushed shaking fingers through Victor’s soft silver hair. That apparently did it for Victor because Victor rammed in hard a couple more times and then pulled out. Hot come splashed across Yuri’s face and Yuri gasped in shock. 

Victor sat down on the floor and opened another bottle of vodka. “Never let a sponsor or anyone take a picture,” Victor warned him. “They’ll want to. They’ll ask all nice and promise to keep those private. Don’t trust them. Sponsors and judges and journalists aren’t your friends.”

Yuri nodded. He sat up gingerly. His ass hurt and he felt weird all over but he was glad too. Now he was sure he could earn enough money with his body to save his grandfather. “Thanks,” he said but he wasn’t able to look Victor in the eye, “for teaching me.”

Victor didn’t reply he just drank straight from the bottle as if he wanted to forget. Yuri wasn’t sure if Victor wanted to forget this evening or if he was running away from older memories of his own. 


End file.
